Sable Rose
Basic Info She is the female tribute from 10, she is the district partner of Ilara Spruce. She is finished. This tribute is in no relation to Tinder Rose. Information Name: Sable Rose Age: 18 District: 10 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing Axe and Whip Strengths: Sable is very coordinated, and knows how to handle herself. She is fast, agile and stealthy, and can be very mean with a distance weapon, and knows how to fight, and win. Weaknesses: She is not the strongest, and prefers to keep out of conflict. She sometimes is scared to try, as she is scared of what might happen. She also has a fear of open waters, and will struggle to swim in large bodies of water. Fears: Thalassophobia Token: Her winged necklace Allies: None Backstory: Sable has had one of the most horrible lives you could ever had. Her father died in a shooting before she was actually born, he was caught outside a shot that had just been robbed, and they presumed it was him so the Peacekeepers shot him in the head. Due to this, Sable was an only child. But she was still forced to work, as her mother got sick when she was only 6, and she had to work on a small ranch with a man with a problem. He was a complete pedophile, and forced Sable to sleep with him to get the money she was supposed to be working for, and she did. As she wanted to get medicine for her mother, which she did. But it did not work, and she passed on when Sable was 9. As this guy, Tyg, was the only other citizen she had any sort of relation with, the Peacekeepers dumped her onto him, which was fine with him. As now he forced her to sleep with him for nothing. This went on when she was 12, when she decided to make a change. She did not want to volunteer, as she thought it would be throwing her life away, and that she could survive. But as the years passed on, she got worked up. And her life got worse, Tyg brought other people in to sleep with her, made her a sex slave. And she decided to make a change, and when she was 18, she wanted out, no matter what her other option was. And she volunteered for Hunger Games. Personality: Sable, due to her upbringing, she was hurt. She was mentally not right, and was always scared of trying, as she knew something would go wrong. She is an intelligent girl, and over the years she has studied animals, and knows a lot about how animals work. Height: 5'7 Bloodbath Strategy: She will not go into the bloodbath, and will just run. As she knows she cannot survive in the bloodbath, and get out with her life. Games Strategy: Her main strategy will actually be to watch the wild work, and use it to her advantage, and to fight using the arena to beneft her. Interview Angle: Shy, sly and quiet Category:District 10 Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute